Time For Paradise
by YouthSapphire1807
Summary: Slight Tribute to Achamo's MMBN Fic Series (Neo Alliances, Grand Championship, String Theory, What's on Your Mind and the upcoming Fallen Stars). Netto has been involved in a train accident but has survived and ends up in a new world where technology is not very advanced as his and that there's magic involved. As everyday goes by in this world, he secretly wishes he could go home.
1. The Beginning of a New Life

Slight Tribute to Achamo's MMBN Fic Series (Neo Alliances, Grand Championship, String Theory, What's on Your Mind and the upcoming Fallen Stars). Netto has been involved in a train accident but has survived and ends up in a new world where technology is not very advanced as his and that there's magic involved. As everyday goes by in this world, he secretly wishes he could go back to his home world.

A young boy with wild, untamed brown spiky hair laid face down at the remains of a train explosion. He had on an orange vest, black shorts with yellow highlights, black socks and orange skater shoes. He slowly gets up from his sleep and struggles to gets to his feet but instead sits on the ground.

He was shocked to see the train, he was just on a few hours ago. The train was badly burnt but strangely the boy himself had minor burns and some tears on his shirt.

"W-what happened?" He said baffled, "I remember! I was on a train station to the arcade and ended up here! Then I heard an explosion and the last thing I heard was Rockman's screams..."

He remembered his head hitting the cushion and flames starting to engulf him and his navi, Rockman, screaming his name. "NETTO-KUN~!" He cried out.

"But that explosion... I was supposed to be..." Netto swallowed hard, "Dead... But I'm still alive... And where the other two people I saw? The bank teller and that old geezer?"

He looks around puts his hand on his forehead only to quickly discover to his horror that his bandana was missing. "Oh no! My bandana, where is it!" Netto cried. He then flinched and found out, his left arm was bleeding. "Ow..." Netto said, "I better hurry and find a place to get myself treated. Otherwise, this wound might get infected."

He then decides to go north to see if it is the right path.

During his walk down the dark, seemingly abandoned halls, he pondered back if anyone would find him. He had a bad feeling they wouldn't and that those who knew him well would have labeled him dead and had set a funeral for him.

Shaking his head at that grim thought he stopped at a light. His eyes followed to a path of stairs that leads to a doorway. He quickly races up the stairs and opens the door.

To his surprise it lead to a tropical island. There was tall grass and flowers blooming everywhere.

"Oh..." A female voice said, "What brings you here!" Netto's eyes came across a girl that was about his age and was slight shorter than him probably at Meiru's height. She shoulder length brown hair with some red violet highlights and her hair color was a mysterious red violet. She had an ice cream shaped cone hat with wings attached to the back and three hearts in three different shades of red violet. A white shirt with two stripes of the same red violet color on the chest and at the sleeves. She also wore black shorts, socks and white shoes with a heart and red violet soles. But what caught Netto's attention was there was a pair of wings attached to her back.

"Oh I'm sorry!" said the red violet eyed girl, "My name is Draga! Oh my you have burns all over you and oh my god! Is that blood dripping from your left arm!" Netto looks at the wound, yup there's blood oozing out alright. Draga quickly pulled his arm to get a closer look. "Oh dear... We better get this wound checked right away!"

Draga took Netto to her home which looks like a beach house. The roof had some straw attached to it, a front porch with a benching hanging from the chains and some cushions one light blue and the other was light crimson. Both were flower patterned. And the walls were white.

She opens the front door and the living room was very big, it had wooden floors, white walls and a light sky blue ceiling. There was a ceiling fan attached to the ceiling, some beach stuff like surfboards, sea shells and some pictures from a nearby beach. There also two couches, one was light blue and the other was red violet. A circular glass table in the middle and a flat screen TV attached to the wall with a DVD and VCR below it.

The kitchen was attached to the living room. It had white tiled floors and pale pink walls but the ceiling was white instead of light sky blue. The room was slightly narrow due to all the cabinets and all the necessary kitchen appliances (ovens, microwaves, sink, etc.).

"Wow! Impressive, beach house!" Netto said. "I actually share this beach house with a friend of mine. We're like sisters!" Draga noted. "So where do I sleep for the night?" Netto asked. "Here let me show you where you would be staying." Draga said.

Netto's room had pale blue walls with stars and seashells and a blue ceiling with a ceiling fan, but floor was wooden. There were cabinets on both sides of a bed with pale blue sheets and white pillows, drawers and a closet to put his clothes in (if he had brought some).

"Like it?" Draga asked, "We have a few spare bedrooms in the house. Want to see the backyard? But first we have to get that wound treated." Netto mentally slapped himself for forgetting about it. "Don't worry there's a first aid in the bathroom and I've got some clothes for you to wear." Draga said.

Later at the kitchen, the winged brunette wrapped some white bandages around Netto's left arm. Netto had changed to a brand new attire but it was a slightly modified version of it. He still wore his black shorts with yellow highlights and his white, long sleeved, undershirt with black patches on the elbows. The differences were that his orange vest had a white stripe in the middle and there was a black T-shirt that cover his shoulders. Lastly there was an orange bandana with a horizontal white stripe with an azure stripe in the middle. His family symbol was a red circle that was cut diagonally by a black line with equilateral triangles at both ends. That was added after Netto requested it to be sewn in the middle.

"There your wound has been covered properly..." Draga said, "You might have to put them around your arm for a few hours before it is safe to remove them. Now I think it's time I show you the backyard."

The backyard was huge. It stretches all the way to the beach with palm trees, a pool and a cabana to change clothes. "Wow! You weren't kidding when you said that your backyard was huge!" Netto said in amazement. "Glad you like it!" Draga said with a smile.

After dinner was served, Netto dips his feet in the pool taking deep breaths and looks up at the night sky. "Hey Netto!" Draga said, "How is your stay here?" "It's great!" Netto said, "But..." "But what?" Draga said confused. "Everyone... My friends... My family..." Netto corrected, "I have a feeling that had made a memorial because they think I'm dead." "But you're alive..." Draga said, "Let me guess, you're not from this world. Aren't you?" "No..." Netto said, "Where I'm from I live in a world where everything is connected to the internet and that people have PET which is short for Personal Terminal and that they contain NetNavis. They fight viruses to protect the Net from evil hackers." "That's cool but in this world there are PETs and NetNavis. But not everyone uses one and that not everything is connected to the Internet like weighing scales and toilets." Draga explained. "So Navis and PETs here are luxuries?" Netto asked. "Yeah..." Draga said, "but most of my friends have a NetNavi so we store a Dimensional Area in the house for the navis to roam in." "Really?" Netto said, "That's cool. It's just I wish... That I could see everyone again..." "Don't worry..." Draga said, "I have a feeling that even if they had labeled you as dead then they will never forget you." "Thanks Draga..." Netto said with a smile. "Now get your legs dry..." Draga said, "Tommorow I'll show you Beach Flora Town!" Netto nodded as he slowly gets his legs out from the pool's water and dries them off with a towel.

He sadly smiles as he looks at the beach and towards the sky. When he was at that train explosion wreckage it was normal at the time to look for an escape but now he was safe in a place that seemed to be paradise. Someday it will be time to return but now it was time for paradise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here you go! I hope you like it Achamo. The next chapter will be Netto exploring Beach Flora Town and Draga showing him her power.**

**Note: This is an entirely new universe and does not connect with the Gemna VS Dark Bug Series. This means that will be some changes one of them is that some of the navis like R.C. will be humans. **

**Trivia: Before I made this spin off, there were others that revolved on the aftermath on what happened if Netto was really alive after the train crash that happened in Chapter 1 of Neo Alliances. **

**The first was that Netto was that he was found by a mad scientist who cryogenically freezes his body and now his spirit wonders the train station crying for help. Four years later, Sapphire hears his pleas and she and Wisely have to find the clues to break Netto's curse, which was that he sent everyone in the subway station to the spirit world where creatures called Shadis (Mixture of Shadow and Yami) eats people that have evil intentions in their hearts. **

**There were alternate endings to what happened before and after Sapphire and Wisely sent everyone (that were not eaten by the Shadis) back to the living realm. **

**The second was that Netto was transported to another world that was in a post apocalyptic state after a great war that lasted 1000 years where technology is highly advance and magic is very much real and he meets characters from various games and cartoons. Like Pokémon, Sonic the Hedgehog and South Park. **

**Some of the animal characters like Sonic and Tails are gijinkas (which are fan re-designs of an animal character in humanoid form). **

**The plot was that Netto had to help the kingdoms Yang Castle, Electronic Kingdom, Elven Kingdom (South Park) and Kupa Keep (South Park) protect the Tetra Codes from the Dark Kingdom awakening Alpha (Proto in Japanese Version). **

**The final one was that Netto wakes up into a hospital and it has been four years since the incident. During and after that time he has been showimg signs of HBD, a rare heart disease. The plot was for Netto to find out how in got into at the hospital in a four coma in the first place. The characters include a nurse named Unix and her friend named Corrina, and a battle, nurse, male navi named Micheal. **


	2. Introductions at Beach Flora Town

The next day, Draga had shown Netto around Beach Flora Town. It was a normal town that you can vacation in. Like their delicious juice bars and colorful amusement parks.

Just like any normal town, it had a bank, houses, a city hall and lovely additions like some arcades, a movie theater, a stadium, etc.

Draga introduces a few of her friends Ruby Unido, a girl with determination and fiery passion, Frost Kumo, a calm and cool guy but does curse and R.C., a shy girl that has an uncanny resemblance to his navi, Rockman in the real world.

Ruby had long brown hair and amber eyes. She wore a red scarf around her neck and almost covered her ruby diamond necklace, a red hoodie jacket, a blue skirt with black leggings underneath, black socks and red and black shoes.

Frost had brown hair with bangs that almost covered half of his right eye and brown grayish eyes. He wore a cyan hoodie jacket with a matching scarf around his neck, slightly faded jeans and white shoes with cyan soles.

R.C. had dark blue, shoulder length hair and lime green eyes. She wore a white T-shirt with four light blue stripes on the chest area of the shirt and sleeves, a yellow bracelet on the left wrist, a dark blue skirt with blue leggings and cyan stripes in the middle, white socks and dark blue shoes.

"Nice to meet ya!" Ruby said.

"Hey..." Frost said flatly.

R.C. just gave a smile to him.

"Nice to meet you all!" Netto said.

"Why don't we show you a tour around our town!" Ruby suggested. "Sounds great to me!" Netto replied.

Netto was introduced to a few amusement parks, some juice bars, an ice cream shop, the local bank, the small city hall building that is currently off limits, the movie theater and finally the arcade.

Netto, not surprisingly, likes the arcade the most. He would spend hours on each cabinet trying to get to the top ten of the high score hall of fame. But the ones he enjoy most were the multiplayer cabinets like Mid-Crisis 3 (A two player shooting game) and Under Sea Explorers.

It was almost sunset when the tour was done and after the small group spend a lot of time at the arcade.

"That was a great time!" Ruby said, "See ya two tomorrow!"

Draga and Netto waved goodbye as the two go back to their beach house.

* * *

><p>That night, Draga took Netto to her room to discuss something.<p>

Draga's room had red violet walls, white ceiling and wooden floors. Her bed was also red violet with hearts on the blanket and white pillows. She had a desk, a closet and some cabinets for storing clothes. "Alright Netto, here's my big secret!" Draga said.

She pulls back her heart shaped rug to reveal a hidden door way. She opens it and lets Netto inside.

The stairs lead to a secret room with stone brick walls with no windows only machines, some glass tubes and a big device in the middle of the room.

"Welcome to the Portal Dimension Room!" Draga said. "Only my roommate, Ruby, Frost and R.C. know about this." "That's cool! Who created it!" Netto said. "It was created by my parents and a family friend." Draga replied. "Wanna try it?" Draga asked. "Sure!" Netto said.

Draga presses the big cyan button on one of the machines and device in the middle glows. "Amazing!" Netto cried. "It gets better!" Draga said, "Follow me!" Draga jumps into the portal. "Hey wait up!" Netto cried. He follows Draga into the portal.

Next thing he notices that he is falling into an abyss with Draga besides him. The surrounding background reminded him of Internet streams Rockman always took.

Then he lands in a grassy plain full of flowers. Beyond there was a body of water surround the whole plain. "Welcome to Flower Paradise!" Draga said. "This is amazing!" Netto said, "How did you that!" "You can thank my parents and family friend for that!" Draga said. "You can explore all you want. I'll be at my usual spot. Just look for me by the pond." Netto was left to wander the Island of Flowers, he wandered over the plains and walked on various tree paths.

However during his hike around the island, he came stepped on something soft. It slightly squeaked when he steps on it. He looks down at sees a Kawarimi (Anti Damage in English Verison) Doll. What makes it very bizarre is that this doll looked more like a human than a navi.

The doll had long blue hair tied into a ponytail, a red violet hoodie jacket and raven shorts.

"Weird doll." Netto said. He looked around for the owner but he was only one in the area. "Better find Draga... Now where would she be? Oh yeah! A pond! But where is it?" He looked around clutching the doll close to his chest.

Draga just looked at the reflection of the pond and sighed. Suddenly she hear the sound of grass rustling. She turns around and sighs in relief as it was only Netto approaching her. "Hey Netto..." Draga said. She turns and sees the blue haired plush doll wrapped around one of his arms. "Where did you find that doll?" Draga asked with curiosity. "I found this during my walk around the forest area." Netto replied, "I tried looking for its owner but couldn't find anyone."

"Weird..." Draga said, "How did this doll get in here anyway?" Netto shrugged and played with it by using his left hand to make the doll walk on its feet. "Don't know, but can I keep it? It doesn't have an owner..." "No offense but I think this doll may look like a girl." Draga said as she took a closer look at the doll. "Yeah you're right!" Netto said, "by the way this doll is dressed, it is a girl."

Things were silent for a while until Netto popped up another question. "Hey Draga where are your parents anyway?" He asked. "Well... They passed away..." Draga said looking down at the puddle. "Really?!" Netto said, "How and when?" "They were involved in a landslide a year ago." Draga replied, "since then my family friend has taken care of me." "Oh..." Netto said sympathetically, "Then who's your family friend?" "She's my roommate back at the beach house," Draga replied, "you'll meet her soon. There's a temple where we can see glimpses of this world and other worlds' past, present and future events." "Really?" Netto said, "Can you show me where it is?" "Sure!" Draga said, "If we go past the Forest area, take a left, go up the mountain path, we should be there."

After following Draga's directions, they arrived at the temple. The temple was made out of stone bricks, there was some palm trees growing and there was a circular pool that was glowing in the middle of the temple. "Is this the temple?" Netto asked. "Yes..." Draga said, "This is the Universal Temple where we look in the glimpses or visions in more understandable trems. They will let us look into how other people in different universes survive and do for a living, but most of all we can look into that universes' past, current or future events."

"So can this look into how my friends are doing back in my world?" Netto asked. "Of course..." Draga said, "but the universal glimpses only work on a specific group of people not just one person." "Oh..." Netto said, "some sort of weird rule?" "Unfortunately yes..." Draga said, "Now would you like to see how your friends and family are doing?" Netto nodded in agreement.

Draga's hands started glowing red violet. She waves them around for a bit then the pool of water swirl for a little bit until it stopped showing a vivid image of a couple of people. Netto recognize a few of them as Enzan, Meiru, Dekao, Yaito, his parents (Yuuichiro and Haruka), Chisao and most of the Cross Fusion members. They were all wearing black clothes and were mourning? "Are they at a funeral?" Netto asked, "But who's?" His heart sank when he knew who's funeral it was. It was his... "I-I was declared dead?" Netto said. "I believe these events took place a few weeks after I found you at the train station." Draga concluded.

It then cuts to a few years into the future, Meiru had became a Net Savior and had met two new kids and their navis. A kid with short black hair that wore a white bandana around his head in a similar fashion as Netto's named Kaita and a long, curly blonde haired named Mary.

Kaita and Mary had encounter people that work for an evil organization named Nova and went to a tournament that featured competitors to explore an island inside a dimensional area with their navis trailing behind to find key cards to advance to the next round, where both operators will see their navis battle for real unlike on a computer screen, however the tournament ends abruptly with a gigantic navi named Gamma.

The vision ends abruptly and Netto was a bit sadden that everyone back in his world was dead. "Don't feel sad, Netto..." Draga said, "Even though everyone you knew back home think your dead don't feel down. I have a feeling that all want to see you again." Netto looked up and nodded.

After getting back to the Portal Dimension Room, it was time for bed. Netto was in his room clutching his new doll. He was sadden at the fact that he was declared dead and that everyone had already had moved on, accepting his death. How was he going to explain that he was not dead? This was going to complicate things when he gets back home.

He slowly drifts to sleep, unaware that he was going to encounter someone in his dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's the second chapter! Sorry I couldn't upload it earlier due to internet problems.**

**Next chapter: The person that Netto will see in his dreams will be revealed. **


	3. New Form, New Weapons, New Battles

Inside Netto's dream, Netto was in a world where the colors are only black and white swirling together or forcefully pulling apart. He looked around in confusion, "Weird dream..." He noted.

Netto...

Neeeetttoooo...

Netto flinched when someone called his name. "H-hello?!"

Netto...

Netto screamed and landed on his butt when a shadowy figure appeared before him. "W-who are you?!" He stammered. "Do not be alarmed I'm not going to harm you." The shadowy figure said, "My name is Draco..."

"Um, Draco can you transform into something less scary?" Netto asked, "Because that shadowy figure stuff is freaking me out." "Oh, uh sure..." Draco said. He slowly transformed into an older version of Netto. He had wild spiky black hair and piercing red eyes and had on a sleeveless black shirt with a red dragon imprinted on the front, black pants and black shoes. There was a black choker around his neck with a ruby shaped dragon embed on and a pair of black and red wings attached to his back.

"So what do you want?" Netto asked. "Well I want your help..." Draco said. "And how can I trust you?" Netto asked. "Don't worry I won't posses your body without your consent." Draco assured, "Listen my sister Purity has been captured and has been forced to do their bidding. I manage to escape but she's still trapped." "Oh..." Netto said understanding the situation, "So you want me to rescue your sister?" "In simplier terms, so will you agree?" Draco asked. With nothing else to do, Netto replied with a yes. "Excellent!" Draco said, "Now hold still..." "Wait!" Netto said, "What are you -" he was cut off abruptly when Draco entered his body as a mist.

He fell to the floor with a loud thump.

He got up a few minutes later complaining of a headache. There was a mirror in front of him. He looked in the mirror and was shocked at his appearance.

His hair was almost black with brown streaks and his eyes were slightly tinted red making it a rusty red. He wore a black T-shirt with the same red dragon imprint as Draco's, black jeans, black shoes, a black choker with the same gem and black and red tinted wings.

_"Like it?" Draco said, "This is your Draco Form!"_ "Really... Draco Form..." Netto said unimpressed, "You named my form after yourself?"_ "Well your form is usually the same attire as me, so yeah..." Draco explained_. "So how do I change back?" Netto asked, "I can't go out in public like this!" _"Touch the Dragon Ruby Jewel," Draco instructed, "You'll instantly change back." _

Netto touches the gem and was back to normal wearing his clothes. "Thank goodness!" Netto said, "I'm back to normal!"_ "Remember Netto you can change at will by shouting Draco Form Activate to transform and Disperse to change back." Draco informed._ "Oh..." Netto said, "so how long are you going to be stuck inside my body?" Netto asked._ "Until my sister is rescued," Draco replied, "So get used to people thinking that you're talking to yourself." _Netto groaned in disbelief as he closed his eyes and was back in his room, asleep in his bed.

He blinked before sitting on his bed and stretching his arms in the air. "Man! Was that a dream?" Netto said. He gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom to freshen up. However before he cleans his face, Draco suddenly appears in the mirror. _"Hey Netto, miss me?" He asked with a smirk._ Netto jumped when he saw Draco in the mirror. "What are you doing there?!" Netto cried out. _"Just stopping by to say hello!" Draco replied._ Netto sighed, guess it wasn't a dream after all.

"So you can also talk to me directly through a mirror?" Netto asked. _"Of course!" Draco said, "Now listen here there might be a way to save my sister, there's a legend going around that every 1000 years, a portal that will allow you to travel to different worlds." _"Really?" Netto said, "When does it show itself?"_ "At the beginning of the summer__ solstice." Draco replied, "right now it's about May 22nd. You have at least one month away._" "Oh..." Netto said, "So I have to wait for at least a month?" "_Pretty much..." Draco replied with a shrug, "Listen keep this a secret until you are comfortable controlling your form. Because you need some training to control since you are still very young. If you don't control your form, you'll go insane from my power. However there will be a choker with my gem on it. Think if it as a limiter."_ Draco faded from the mirror leaving Netto to see his own reflection.

"Great..." Netto muttered. He exits the bathroom to find the choker resting on the dresser. He puts it on and it fits snugly around his neck. He then changes into his regular clothes and conceals the choker around his neck with his yellow scarf.

His goes downstairs and sees two people in the kitchen, one was Draga and the other was a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a cyan hoodie jacket with sleeves almost covering her palms, jean shorts that only reaches upper leg, black stockings and cyan and white shoes with yellow rings as the main design.

"Good morning Netto!" Draga said, "This is Angel! She's the family friend I've been talking about!" "Hello! Angel-chan!" Netto greeted, "So Draga, what are we doing today?" "We're going to Beach Flora Town to do Liberation Missions," Draga replied. "Liberation Missions?" Netto asked. "It is when we have to liberate an area and defeat all the enemies in that area and equipment that may do damage to our team and others." Angel explained, "For now let's go to town and I'll show you the basics."

* * *

><p>At Beach Flora Town, Ruby, Frost and R.C. were waiting for them by the fountain in front of the City Hall. "Look there's Netto, Draga, and Angel!" Ruby cried out, "Hey guys over here!"<p>

"Hey Ruby-chan!" Netto cried out. "Hey Netto!" Ruby replied, "How are you doing and by the way, why did you put chan at the end of my name?" "It's an Japanese honorific," R.C. explained, "-chan is used for females, -kun is used for males and -san and -sama is used for people you greatly respect."

"So Netto ready for your first liberation mission?" Ruby asked. "But first you need weapons." "Oh I see for protection?" Netto asked. "Of course!" Ruby replied, "Without you are pretty much very vulnerable to even the basic attacks."

At a nearby weapons shop, a slightly overweight man with short black hair and dark brown eyes was wearing a simple, light brown shirt with a red and white stripe tie, a pale green apron covering the front, black pants and brown shoes. "Oh hello kids!" The man said, "Here to purchase some of my wares?" "Yes please!" Ruby politely asked. "Netto, this Rick Van," Draga introduced, "He's the owner of Warrior Wares. And the uncle of Felica." "Who's Felica?" Netto asked.

The sound of loud footsteps can be heard, and a girl with black hair and long bangs and ruby red eyes came running downstairs almost out of breath. She had on a red hoodie jacket with the letter F on left side, jean shorts that almost reached the knees, white socks and white shoes and red soles. "Hello! My name is Felica!" The girl introduces. "Does that answer your question?" Ruby said with a smirk. "I guess..." Netto said. "Felica this is Netto," Draga introduced. "Nice to meet you!" Felica said as she shakes Netto's hand. "So you're here to buy some weapons, huh?" Felica said, "Well not to worry! My uncle makes custom weapons for beginner fighters for no cost!" "That's right!" Rick said, "Now since you are a beginner fighter what weapons do you want? I'll customize them for you free of charge." Netto thinks for a while then makes his discussion, "Can I have a pair of buster guns and a sword?" "Of course!" Rick said.

Thirty minutes later, Rick came back with a pair of guns and a sword. The guns were orange and black with thunderbolts and the sword was yellow and jagged. "There you go your weapons!" Rick said, "You can name them what you want, just as long it is appropriate." "Alright, I'll call the guns, Giga Buster Guns and the sword, Thunder Sword!" Netto replied. "Decent names!" Rick said, "Good luck with your weapons!"

Netto and the others ran out of the store and went to Tranquil Park where there were a lot of native plant life and puddles of water where people can remove their sandals and flip flops to dip their feet in the cool, shallow water.

The park was vacant and there were some enemies and machinery that look like they can shoot 40 bullets per minute. "Here we are, Tranquil Park!" Ruby said, "This is where beginners learn the basics and train! These enemies are called the Mecha-Bots. They are the weakest enemies and those are the Bullet Pelters, they shoot a lot of bullets but they do little amounts of damage if you time your blockings right."

"Now let's begin!" Ruby cried out.

Netto eliminates a few of the Mecha-Bots and the Bullet Pelters with his Giga Buster Guns and Thunder Sword.

Ruby eliminates two Mecha-Bots with her Fire Specter (a long white staff with red diamonds and yellow rings with red gems spheres on both ends) and a bunch of fireworks.

Frost eliminates three Mecha-Bots and a Bullet Pelter with his Ice Spear (A spear made out of ice) and his Mountain Buster Gun (a gun shaped like a can that is cyan with a mountain theme).

Draga eliminates the last Mecha-Bot and two Bullet Pelters with her Heart Stake (A smooth carved, wooden stake with a heart on one end) and her Heart Flame (a flame attack that makes a heart when it hits an enemy).

All the enemies were defeated and the area was liberated. "And that's how you do it!" Ruby said, "You did take some damage from the enemies but that is to be expected from a beginner. All right that is all for today!" "Whew, that was so tiresome!" Netto said breaking a sweat. "You bet!" Felica said. "Hey, how come you didn't help?" Netto asked in confusion. "She's a support member..." Frost replied. "Support members do not fight during liberation missions but they have interesting abilities, some heal our health either half or fully, some give us boost power ups during battle, etc." R.C. explains.

"You'll see the Support Members in action tommorow." Draga said, "For now it's getting late." "Right!" Felica added, "See ya tommorow!"

Everyone goes back home to rest.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Netto was sitting on his bed, the covers reaching his waist. He then talks to Draco by touching the gem on his choker. "Draco? Can you hear me?" Netto asked.<em> "Yes?" Draco said in his mind, "So you have learned how to do liberation missions."<em> Netto nodded in agreement. _"But there is another liberation mission you must do." Draco continued, "It is called Purify Liberation. It is where you have to purify the area by destroying all the enemies and the tiles effected by the Dark Power in the area."_ "What's Dark Power?" Netto asked. _"It is a power where the host loses all sanity and visciously attacks others." Draco replied, "In the most extreme cases if there is enough dark power in the host's heart then he/she will go so insane to the point that they transform into a monster."_ Netto gulped in response. _"Indeed not very pleasant to get but do not worry you will not be effected by the Dark Power." Draco replied, "But since I am in your body, you will just automatically go into Draco Form."_ "So I'm a vessel and I can tap into your power when I needed it most?" Netto asked. _"Yes and there is a bonus," Draco said, "When you're in Draco Mode then your teammates will be protected when they come in contact with the Dark Power in the area, they won't be effected. Plus if the teammates were already effected by the Dark Power will be instantly purified."_ "Whoa! That's a pretty useful effect!" Netto replied with a whistle. "_Indeed..." Draco replied, "We will train your Draco Form tommorow night, since you are still exhausted from your training today."_ "All right..." Netto said, "Good night Draco-kun..."

Netto then drifts off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided to use the liberation mission elements from MMBN 5, since they will play a key role in a possible sequel of this Fic. **


	4. Birthdays, Dreams and Dragons

A few weeks later, Netto had improved his skills on the liberation missions and slowly master the Purify Liberation Missions.

Today was June 9th and tommorow was his birthday. That day Netto was making a homemade birthday card for himself. "Hey Netto!" Draga said, "What are you making?" "It's a birthday card," Netto replied. "For who?" Angel asked. "Myself..." Netto replied. "Why would you make a birthday card for yourself?" Draga asked in confusion. "Well tommorow is my birthday..." Netto said. The girls leapt in surprise, tommorow was their friend's birthday. "Oh my gosh! We're so sorry!" Angel quickly apologizes, "We didn't know!" "You don't need to apologize..." Netto said, "Besides you didn't ask."

He got up after he scribbled his own name on it. "All right! All done!" Netto said, "So what are we doing now, today?" "Um Netto, would you like to go to the arcade today?" Angel asked. "Sure!" Netto replied.

Down at the arcade, Netto, Angel, Draga had met up with Ruby, Frost, R.C. and Felica at a table. "Hey guys!" Felica cried out, "Want to play at the cabinets again?" "You bet!" Netto said, "I want to beat my own high score again!"

As Netto went to go get some tokens, Angel and Draga muttered that tommorow was Netto's birthday. "Really?!" Ruby said, "Looks like we have only today to make it special for him!" "Indeed!" Felica added, "He's our friend, we should at least show our appreciation to him!"

"All right! I got my tokens!" Netto said, "What's wrong? Aren't you all going to get your tokens?" "No..." Ruby said, "We decided to do something else. We're going to be out for a while." "Netto, if you decided to go back to the beach house, there's some leftovers from last night you can have for lunch." Angel informed.

Draga and the others left the arcade for Netto to practice beating his high scores.

That night, Netto was back in his room asleep but in his mind he was talking with Draco. "Draco-kun?" Netto asked. "What is it, Netto?" Draco replied. "If the portal opens on June 22nd then what will happen?" Netto asked, "How will we know if it will apppear?" "Your choker..." Draco replied. "My choker?" Netto said confused, "What about it?" "The choker is a tracking device that will help you find the portal's location," Draco explained, "You will see its power when the time comes."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Netto got up and got changed. He noticed that his home made birthday card is missing. "That's odd..." Netto said, "Where's my birthday card? I thought I left it on the desk last night? Oh well better go get some breakfast."<p>

As Netto went downstairs, there was a few plates of waffles covered in strawberries and maple syrup and a few cups of orange juice around the table. "Happy birthday, Netto!" Draga and Angel cried. "You made this breakfast for me?" Netto asked. "That's right!" Angel said, "Now enjoy your breakfast, we're going back to the arcade." "Why are we going back there?" Netto asked as he took a bite out of his waffles. "You'll see..." Angel replied not wanting to reveal the surprise.

Later at the arcade, Netto was the first to walk into the arcade when he was surprised at all the people who had arrived at his birthday.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Netto!"

Netto's heart was warm, even though he didn't knew all of these people he assumed that they were friends with Ruby, Frost, R.C., Felica, Angel and Draga. Still he didn't know that a lot of them cared about his special day. "Draga and the others must have something to do it..." Netto muttered. His heart then felt warm inside after he saw his birthday card attached to one of the gifts.

All day, Netto had played with everyone, unwrapped the gifts and blew out the birthday candles.

It was now nighttime and Netto and Draga were back in Flower Paradise. Netto had brought the blue haired Anti-Damage Doll with him and was back at the temple with Draga.

They were now seeing images of Meiru, Enzan and the others celebrating his birthday at his gravesite. They were placing gifts and balloons on it. "Looks like they still care about you..." Draga said, "I think it's now a tradition back there. Since you were already declared dead, everyone has left gifts or flowers on your gravesite." Netto nodded as the vision cuts to everyone leacing his gravesite that evening. "Don't worry Netto..." Draga said, "I have a feeling you would see them again..."

Netto nodded as they left the temple and Flower Paradise.

Later that night, Netto was sleeping in his bed. In his dream, he was sleeping above a pool covered with a glass cover. There was some palm trees and sand around him but he didn't notice since he was still asleep. Not even the footsteps that gradually got louder after every breath he take.

He then felt someone's hand on his shoulder and he felt his body shook slightly but he did not budge. He felt the shaking got more violent but he still would not budge. It was when he heard a strange voice that he woke up.

"Wake up... Netto..."

Netto quickly sat up on the glass cover of the pool and saw a girl about eighteen staring at her. What surprises him was she looked like his plush doll. She had long blue hair that was tied into a low ponytail by a white clip and raben blue eyes. She wore a red violet jacket, raven blue shorts, black socks and red violet shoes with black highlights and soles.

"W-who are you!" Netto exclaimed, "And how do you know my name!" "Relax!" The blue haired girl replied, "My name is Sapphire Raven." "Sapphire?" Netto said, "That a pretty name, so what are you doing in my dream?" "I can say the something about you." Sapphire replied. "What are you doing in my dream?" "Wait so you're saying that our dreams must've collided!?" Netto concluded. "I believe so..." Sapphire added.

Sapphire and Netto were now sitting at the edge of the circular pool. "So you're a resident in Green Town, Cyber City?" Netto asked. "Indeed..." Sapphire replied, "I moved to Green Town when I was about 5." "Well I lived in Akihara Town since I was born..." Netto informed, "I have a navi named Rockman and a lot of friends but the closest are Meiru Sakurai, Dekao Ooyamo, Yaito Ayanokoji, and Tohru Hikawa." "Well my navi is FlowerGirl and my friends are Rollen Voorjar, Crysilla, Rasp Kuuki and Wisely. So you were going on a normal train ride to meet your friend Meiru at the arcade when suddenly you were involved in a train explosion and ended up somewhere else enitrely." "That's correct..." Netto said, "I'm now staying with Draga and her roommate Angel at a beach house near Beach Flora Town." "I see..." Sapphire said, "So you have no idea when you'll go back home?" "Actually, there is one way..." Netto said, "There's a portal that will take me into any world I wish. Maybe I should stop by your place when I get back. Say how did you know my name?" "I got it when I was reading the online news articles." Sapphire replied, "So this portal, when does it open?" "June 22nd..." Netto replied, "It won't be long, it would be about a few weeks."

The conversation stalled until Netto brought up another question, "Um, Sapphire..." "Yes Netto?" Sapphire replied. "What is evil?" Netto asked. Sapphire had to pause before giving her answer albeit a somewhat contextual and cryptic one, "Evil is something that wants pure control and destruction and only cares about itself. It can take form of anyone and anything. Like a woman who wants to be rich and will do anything tactic to get there or a poison that eats through anything." "So evil can be both light and dark?" Netto asked. "Of course..." Sapphire replied, "Dark isn't always bad and light is not always good. You just have to find out which side wants only total control and destruction."

Netto nodded as he and Sapphire continued to watch over the night sky.

"Hey Sapphire-chan..." Netto said, "Today's my birthday..." "Oh, happy birthday..." Sapphire said. "I had a great birthday! Draga and others gave me a birthday at one of their local arcades." Netto replied. "Well since there's a few more hours until June 11th it is technically still your birthday so here's your gift!" Sapphire added. She gave him a diamond shaped necklace with a lime green diamond inside rotating inside and a golden border with four tiny gems, ruby on the top, topaz on the right, emerald on bottom and sapphire on the right. It was attached to a silver chain. "I love it, Sapphire!" Netto said as he puts it around his neck. "Thank you!" "Your welcome..." Sapphire replied, "Don't forget to visit!" Netto nodded as he made a big grin. He then closes his eyes and held the necklace close to his chest.

Morning slowly crepts up as the sunlight penetrates under the blinds of Netto's window. Netto got up from his bed and stretches his arms. "Man! That was some wierd dream..." He said. He glances at his doll and there was tag saying the doll's name, Sapphire. He then looks under his pajama shirt and finds his necklace. "Holy crap!" Netto said, "That wasn't a dream! Sapphire, huh? Sapphire, no Onee-san I have a feeling we will meet again."

Netto smiles as he gets up from his bed and goes downstairs to get breakfast. Draga and Angel had already left with a note saying that they were going to visit some friends about something. He ate only grilled cheese for breakfast and a glass of water. He then goes out to the park, where he sat next to a tree which was near a puddle. He removes his shoes and socks to deep his feet in the water. "Ah! This is paradise!" Netto said. He then looks at his reflection, sorrow suddenly washing over him. The pain must be from being seperated from his friends and family. "I shouldn't be so sad!" Netto said shaking the tears away, "Besides this is paradise! I should be happy and enjoy it as it last. Although it would be nice if they enjoy it with me."

Netto sighs in uncertainty as he wades his feet in the water.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Beach Flora Library, Draga and Angel had met up with a few friends.<p>

"So... Natsu... You're saying that there's going to be portal opening on June 22nd?" R.C. asked. "Yes, as I have foretold..." Natsu said, "And I believe your new friend Netto will be at the center of it all. As he will be involved in the legend of Draco and Purity."

Natsu was about sixteen years old with long blonde hair and royal purple eyes that were covered by dark pink, square rimmed glasses. She wore a lavender beanie cap, a pink sweater, a purple skirt, white knee socks over the knee and pink and purple shoes with black soles.

"I remember that legend, Draco and Purity are actually dragons that can take form of anything or anyone." Draga said, "They can only truly appear if they have form a close bond with a vessel that they chose worthy." "Could it be that one of the dragons chose Netto as their vessel?" Angel suggested. "It could be true, maybe not," Natsu replied, "But I have a feeling that Netto may have the answer and knows where the portal is when the summer solstice has arrived."

"Alright thank you, Natsu..." Draga said, "Tell Ciel and Bulleta we said hi." Natsu smiled and waved goodbye to them. "Hey Draga..." Angel said, "Do remember what the legend said about Draco and Purity choosing their vessels? Yes, of course, Draco is very picky in choosing his vessels since he wants ones that have face harsh trials and had defeated great enemies but Purity chooses her vessels that have good in them no matter what position the vessel is in. Mostly good... However I feel that this time it's different." "Oh how so?" Angel asked. "I feel that Draco may be working for good this time and that Purity will be the bad one." Draga replied. "Pfft! How can that be?" Angel said, "Draco has all the physical traits to represent evil and Purity has all the physical traits to represent good." "That's a misconception Angel," Draga corrected, "Draco actually represents darkness and Purity represents light. There's a difference even though those terms can very easily be misinterpreted by many people."

"You're right..." Angel said, "I mean there had been a few parts in history where Draco has worked for good and Purity has worked for bad. So if Natsu said is true then we should ask Netto if he is Draco or Purity's vessel." "Indeed but for now we should go back home." Draga said, "Netto must be pretty bored by then."

Lucky for Netto he returns back to the beach house before Draga and Angel had came back from meeting Natsu. "Netto..." Draga said. "Yes, what is it?" Angel asked, "Well we want you to ask about something. Do you know about the legend of Draco and Purity?" Netto suddenly stiffen at the mention of Draco and Purity. "No why?" "Well we have to see you something about those two." Draga said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so I end this chapter on a cliff hanger. Next chapter will be talking about the legend of Draco and Purity. **

**Note: You will get to see the Purify Liberation System and the Support Member system in action in the next installment. **


	5. The Legend of Draco and Purity

Netto was sitting on one of the couches of the living room as Draga and Angel talked about the Legend of Draco and Purity.

"Alright, Netto, are you ready to hear about the story of the two dragons which are named Draco and Purity." Draga asked. Netto nodded for Draga to continue her story. "Now Draco and Purity are siblings and are dragons that can transform into anything or anyone." Draga started, "In the beginning there was a dragon called Chaos, who gave birth to two dragons, Draco and Purity, that can take form of anything or anyone. Draco represents darkness and Purity presents light. Purity was considered pure and gentle but she can be manipulated easily, Draco was considered rash and ill-tempered at times, but he can also be supportive. Now both these dragons cannot normally appear in their true forms. In order for them to sustain them, they must form a close bond with the vessel they chose to be worthy. Now in order for that person to be worthy they must fulfill the dragon's requirements. The requirements to be Purity's Vessel is that the person must have a sense of justice and a good heart. On the other hand, the requirements for Draco's Vessel is bit more strict. The person must have face many harsh trials against powerful foes and gains the respect of many. Both Purity and Draco will not accept people that want to be their vessel just because, no they must prove themselves worthy if they want to be the vessels." "I know this is a lot to digest but you're getting all of this right?" Angel interrupted. "I'm listening..." Netto said. "Now where was I?" Draga said, "Oh yes! Draco and Purity's Vessels, now after you have been deemed worthy as Draco or Purity's vessel. They will enter your body as a mist and you will assume their appearance of what they might look like as a human in the era their vessel was from."

"What's more interesting is that in some of a recorded documents of Draco and Purity with clothes that fit the era like a document of Fredrick Rodgeritz in the 1800's where he drew Purity in 18th century clothes or a sketch of Purity in 9th century clothes by Natalie Hugo in the 908 A.D." Angel noted. She then shows Netto the sketches of Draco and Purity wearing clothes from different eras.

"Netto, you must remember something..." Draga said, "If you don't train your body to adjust to Purity or Draco's powers then everytime you use it then you will lose control and go insane in power." Netto nodded again as Draco did told him the same thing, "However, vessels that start gaining Draco and Purity's powers will receive limiters like a choker or a necklace so the beginner vessels will have an easier time controlling their new found powers. Overtime, they'll control about almost all the power in their bodies." "Has anyone tried controlling all the borrowed power from either Draco or Purity?" Netto asked. "Yes..." Draga said, "But the percentage is about a 10 - 15% success rate. In order to reach 100% power you must have mastered all the skills and weapons Draco and Purity have learned over the past millennium and can keep them sane when they reach their true form. I have the list of all of the recorded moves from both Draco and Purity, you can look at them later. So now that I have explained all that I know about the legend tell me... Who are you the vessel to? Draco or Purity?" "Draco..." Netto muttered. "Draco?" Angel said, "Why are you a vessel to him?" "I don't know, but he said to me in a dream that Purity was kidnapped and that he came to me for help..." Netto explained, "Since I had nothing better to do I said yes to him. I didn't know risks after Draco went inside body."

"That's normal..." Draga explained, "Once Draga or Purity felt that the person is suitable for being their vessel. They will take to them in his/her dream and ask that person, a question. Answer no and they will leave you alone, but if you say yes then you will gain their powers." "There's still one question bothering me..." Angel said, "Why would Draco chose you? You would be more suitable for Purity's vessel since you have a sense of justice and a good heart." "Maybe because Draco chose me for how I battled all those threats that were a danger to my world's society, WWW, Gospel, Duo, the Cyber Beasts and Cache." Netto said, "I have a feeling Draco-kun chose me because of how much I've grown over each threat and I had gotten stronger because of them." "So you really were a hero back in your world?" Angel asked, earlier Draga told her that Netto was from another world. She didn't believe her at first but when Netto told her about all the threats, she had a feeling that he was telling the truth.

"Netto do you also know when the portal is opening?" Angel asked, "Yes... It's going to open on June 22nd." Netto replied. "That when the Summer Solstice Festival is going to be." Angel replied. "Solstice Festival?" Netto asked confused. "The Summer Solstice Festival is where the town of Beach Flora celebrates the coming of Summer." Draga explained. "So do you what time, the portal will open on that day?" "I'm not sure..." Netto said, "But my guess bet is between night time and early morning." "Then we better start training, there's no telling what will happen once we cross that portal."

Netto nodded as he and the two girls have to tell everyone else the dire situation at hand.

Draga, Angel and Netto decides to gather everyone at the park, most of them were confused and were answering questions.

Draga and Angel manage to answer all of them and everyone settled down to listen to their meeting. "Now as you know... There is a portal opening just as Natsu had indicated," Draga informed, "The portal in legend has the ability to transport anyone to another world. One would transport you to a place where it is all futuristic, but another would transport you to a world where magic is exist and in the Medieval Era." "So you're saying... This portal will transport us to different worlds!" One of their friends named Henshin said. "Yes," Angel said, "Now, from Netto told us, the portal will open on June 22nd, the day of the Summer Solstice, I suggest that we go there after everyone's asleep. Understood?"

Everyone agreed in a yeah or yes. "Good..." Draga said, "For now we have to relax for a bit and get ready on what's to come ahead." The meeting ends and everyone either went away or stayed behind to discuss the recent events.

"Netto..." R.C. said, "I have a question to ask..." "What is it?" Netto asked. "I was wondering if we went to your world, would some of us be navis?" R.C. asked. "That's a good question, R.C.-chan..." Netto said scratching the back his head, "But even if though that was the case. That I would be a navi, I wanted to see the Net first hand, not a computer screen just in it, the Cyber World itself!" "I see..." R.C. said, "Maybe if we're in the net, I want to be your navi partner, until you reunite with Rockman. If he somehow believes that it is you." "Okay, I will!" Netto said.

"Netto, R.C.!" Ruby cried out, "Come on let's go!"

R.C. and Netto went to join Ruby and Frost in their training.

* * *

><p>That night, Netto went to bed willingly to meet both Sapphire (he mostly calls Onee-san) and Draco. He introduces Draco to Sapphire.<p>

All three of them were now sitting at the glass cover circular pool. "So let me get this straight..." Sapphire said, "You will be going back home on June the 22nd due to some portal that opens every 1000 years and you are a vessel to Draco, who is a dragon that represents darkness?" "That's right!" Netto said, "Draco-kun needed my help to rescue his sister, Purity." "Draco do you know where Purity is?" Sapphire asked. "Not exactly, even though I sensed that Purity had a vessel. I believe she was forced to chose a vessel inside some sort of a corporation." "An evil corpation?" Netto brought up. "I'm afraid so..." Draco said, "But we can't be too sure until June 22nd comes. By that time we will know."

Netto nodded as he looks over the pool.

He then pops out another question. "Onee-san... How are Meiru-chan and the others?" "Well last week I went to Jawaii with Rollen and his father. I met Dekao, man he was much bigger than you said. I also met Yaito as well, they seem happy that they were able to see each other again after your death." "I'm glad that they were able to move on..." Netto said, "Did you see Rockman?" "Yes..." Sapphire said, "He is now Yuuichiro-san's navi." "Thank goodness Rockman is alright..." Netto said, "I thought he was dead." "Well he is alive and well," Sapphire said, "Although he does miss you greatly."

"I see..." Netto said with a smile, "I just can't wait to go back! I want to see everyone again!"

Sapphire made a small smile, he really wanted to see his friends again. "Anyway have you heard two kids named Kaita and Mary?"

"You mean Kaita Todoroki and Mary Towa?" Sapphire corrected, "I know I already met them, although it was by accident. You see someone had stolen some data from my uncle's company and I almost had the culprit but he slipped through. So I need help and luck be have it, two kids named Kaita and Mary helped me. Their navis Turboman and Ring helped me find the culprit and he was caught. He was later arrested by the officials for stealing and is awaiting trail on July 25th." "Whoa!" Netto said, "Really! By the looks of it Kaita and Mary would be good Net Saviors." Sapphire giggled at the thought, "I'm sure they would if they can handle the pressure." Draco made a small smile as Sapphire and Netto exchanges their conversations on the unnecessary things. He usually isn't very interested in listening on but it was interesting on the what others once in a while.

"You know if I do meet you... I want to see what you do for a living..." Netto said. "Really?" Sapphire said, "Well my lifestyle is no different than yours. I get up in the morning, get dressed, go out with a couple of friends and wander in town and go back home until dark." "Really?" Netto said, "Well before I was gone in that world. I had pretty normal lifestyle like yours only after I got Rockman, I got involved and defeated WWW, Gospel, Duo, the Cyber Beasts in Beyondard, and Cache." "I remember WWW and Gospel," Sapphire said, "Duo, I only heard rumors, the Cyberbeasts on the News and Cache, I didn't know much about him but only through rumors as well."

"I see," Netto said, "Well me and Draco better me going now. I feel like I'm going to wake up anytime now." "Okay..." Sapphire said, "See you June 22nd!" Netto and Draco waved good bye as they faded from the dream.

* * *

><p>Morning poured that early morning and Netto was awake and gets ready to eat his breakfast as it was now a normal routine for him in his life in the new world.<p>

He leaves a note for Draga and Angel just in case they woke up or came back after meeting with more than one friend. He goes to the park again, it was still dark and the sun had yet to rise.

"Hey!" R.C. said. Netto flinched and whirled around to see the lime green eyed girl carrying a basket with a blue checkered blanket poking out. "R.C.-chan! You scared me! What are you doing here?"

"I come here to eat breakfast every friday," R.C. replied, "What are you doing here?" "Just to clear my mind..." Netto said, "I thought coming here would help." "I see..." R.C. said, "Would like to eat some of my sandwiches? I brought peanut butter and raspberry, orange, grape or strawberry jelly." "I'll take peanut better and orange," Netto said as he reaches into the basket to find some orange jelly peaking out one of the peanut better spread sandwiches. R.C. then sets the blanket on the grass in front of the lake.

She then sets the basket on the blanket and she and Netto sat on it. "So how are you enjoying our world?" R.C. asked. "It is pretty nice here, everyone here is more acceptable in magic and others' beliefs." Netto replied, "So R.C.-chan, if you were a navi what type would you be?" "I would be null..." R.C. replied, "So I would take normal damage from all kinds of attack, Fire, Aqua, Elec, Wood, etc. How about you?" "Elec..." Netto replied, "I know that's crazy but Elec would fit me best. I mean I like Net Battles and skating, so I would right in on the Net where you must be adjusted to high speed and fierce battles. I mean our PETs, computers and other electronics run on electricity. Although there is a risk that I might go so out of control that I'll end up overloading the electronics and breaking them but it will still be fun to manipulate data by your own will and mess with the human race every once in while."

"I see..." R.C. said, "but beware of wood type viruses and navis." "I get it..." Netto said.

The duo saw the sun rise and it slowly began to illuminate the sky bringing color and light to day.

"Wow!" Netto said, "What a beautiful sight!" "This why I come here..." R.C. answered, "To see the beauty of the sun rise."

Netto smiled as he knew deep down that the sun rise signify that everything will turn out all right in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the end of Time for Paradise. Even if you find paradise, there will always be new adventures. **

**See you guys in the next installment, Trouble in Paradise: The Cyber Zone.**


End file.
